


Faith in a Golden-Eyed God

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is lucky to the bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in a Golden-Eyed God

**Author's Note:**

> At times a bit obscure and/or vague, and if you haven't seen the third movie and at least up through ep 162, not all of this will make sense.

The bandits have come, and she hides. Hiding, hiding, until it's 'safe'. But safety comes at a price. To remain strong, strong and alive, she will not scream. Her voice is her offering to the gods.

Her silence is so deafening it’s beautiful.

The wolves have come, and she runs. Running, running, but it'll never be safe. This time she has nothing to offer.

She shivers lifelessly in the dark. Then, the sword through her heart, before it is golden with warmth, chasing away the chill of death. The youkai has come, and she follows. Following, following, for it's always safe with him. She believes he is a god. In returning her to life, he also returns her voice. He is aware only of the former.

It is exceptionally windy, the gusts strong enough to whisk her away. They don't. That's the wind woman's job. She becomes godless, guarded by a cloudy-eyed reaper-boy only partially erased from life. His puppeteer likes life-games.

A quick flip of the coin changes it all, and she continues after her golden-eyed god, a follower of faith. The coins pile up, the proverbial precious-metal pieces clinking upon her collected life-string. She takes little notice of them. Only when her luck seems to sour do her fingers smudge their surface:

Reaching for her with claws of iron is a man of two minds. Luckily, her god’s poison claws are nicer.

Once again that smudge of a boy resurfaces. Luckily, he still partially exists. She helps him exist even more.

A golden-eyed demigod gone berserk attempts to overthrow her deity, with her as a possible sacrifice. Luckily, the demigod is subdued.

She is lucky to the bone.

Then, one day, a monk calls her god a monster. 

Luckily for Rin, she thinks humans are much more frightening.


End file.
